Truth or Cosmoquences: The Aftermath
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Though Cosmo and Wanda made up at the reunion, there was still awkward tension brewing between the married couple later that night. Can Cosmo truly apologize for what he did? (Takes place after Truth or Cosmoquences episode, one-shot, includes 'Floating with You' references, read and review!)


After disregarding the beaded necklace and god-awful pair of glasses, Wanda looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity as Cosmo watched closely from afar. She looked at the up-do of her pink swirls that she had carefully, but unwillingly, spent her time to style hours before. All in order to put on an act for her former classmates out of the wimpy pleads of her husband that he now felt beyond guilty for.

It had been a long night, and it was time for some much needed rest. And all for different reasons. Timmy, their poor godchild, who had spent majority of the evening desperately trying to find a place to go to the washroom after chugging what must have been gallons of lemonade. Though Wanda had warned him previously to go before they left, she probably should've mentioned the standards of doors in a fairy high school to the mortal child. Both her and her husband learned their lesson once they realized exactly where Timmy had 'stored' his bodily fluid when drinking their own lemonade.

Thankfully, the boy was fast asleep and by the morning would feel at ease with what happened. After all, the previous events were more to do with his godparents over anything. Cosmo nodded, adamant with that idea. What's a little peeing problem compared to a marriage problem?

Speaking of which, the green-clad fairy was just as, if not more exhausted. Though he had learnt a lesson to be proud in his own skin and not have to lie to people of his past for the better, he definitely needed to sleep everything off. In general, brining himself to tell the truth to all his classmates after putting on such an awful lie surprisingly took a lot out of one small person. Especially when it was running the risk of him losing Wanda.

Wanda. His dear Wanda...

She, of all, needed rest the most. Cosmo was struck with guilt after what he put his wife through. He didn't even know where to begin. For starters, acting as though they weren't married was pathetic enough. On top of that, having her pose as his 'dowdy' unmarried secretary while he went on to pretend to be Mr. Big Shot, meanwhile linking arms with a hypnotized pop diva all night...how could she still be in this room with him?

Cosmo realized Wanda had been staring at her reflection for far too long. Hesitantly, she lifted her wand and let her hair down the from pins into an array of her rosette pink curls that fell to her shoulders. Though he expected her to be relieved, she let out a short, antsy sigh. Cosmo suddenly caught a frozen image of a teenage Wanda. One from long ago; Cheerleader, popular, smart, beautiful, dating the hot exchange student that all the girls would fight wands and wings for. She had what everyone else wanted, but not what she so desperately needed.

In a twisted way, Cosmo and Wanda were somewhat alike in the times of their youth. No one understood them, and no one bothered to ask.

It was no secret that Cosmo was a goof up to everyone in high school. It was one of the many reasons he was picked on by people like Luther and his crew and even occasionally by Juandissimo. Cosmo had a shortage of friends, few that were at the same social status that he was but were better at sticking their neck out for their idiotic green-haired friend. He was never one to stand up for himself.

And when Wanda didn't turn her back on the pimply brace-faced boy he was, Cosmo almost thought it was too good to be true. She was the first not to laugh, not to overlook him by his stupidity and look beyond that. Even more, allowing him to know her more than he already did. He had it bad for her before they got together, so finding out she felt the same all along was enough for him to pinch himself until he'd wake up out of this dream come true.

His friends had warned Cosmo at the time that Wanda was no more than a preppy, popular, Daddy's girl. But upon further learning, that wasn't the case it all. While Wanda's father was already fully invested in his large business, her mother's death from a few years back had hardened his heart enough. Meanwhile, the little attention he did have to offer to his two daughters would often be put towards her older sister Blonda, who spent the time majoring in Performing Arts in fairy post-secondary education. She did not have the desire to be a godparent quite like Wanda dreamed to be. There was no doubt that Big Daddy was quite protective of Wanda, as he was never fond of Comso no more than Comso's Mama was of Wanda, but even so the pink-haired fairy felt neglected. As for school, there were very little people who knew who she truly was as a person beyond her popularity for the most part.

And no one would ever bother to take the time know Cosmo. Multiple mess-ups and failures could only make so much of a reputation as the school's laughing stock. Cosmo was not only the king of fools, but a caution at that. He had often wondered why he would be picked on if he was so 'dangerous' with his failures, in which Wanda carefully explained that people often don't know what to do with others who are different, so they try to get rid of them. But, he should pay no mind to it because 'your uniqueness makes you you, Cosmo.' Wanda always had a way of explaining things so that Cosmo could understand. Before knowing her, as much as his Mama would comfort him in those situations, he never really got the answers he was looking for until he met Wanda. In truth, his mother's smothering and overprotectiveness never really taught him anything. It was enough to hold him off, sure, but never filled that void of what he needed.

Wanda only seemed to fill that void.

Taking a break from his thoughts, Cosmo poofed up his CPPHS yearbook like he had hours before and flipped it open. He turned to the cheerleaders alumni page, where an old picture was taken of the squad. In the midst of the high kicks and smiles, he spotted his Wanda. Tight pink ponytail topped with her styled front swirl, grinning like the others. Absentmindedly, Comso lovingly ran his fingers over her picture. His moment was shattered though when he looked further into the picture and spotted a familiar Spanish exchange student sitting in the stands behind her. That's right...this was before she left Juandissimo. He'd almost forgotten one of the biggest changes Wanda made in order to be with Cosmo. They fought their hardest and sacrificed most just to be together. All the looks, whispers, and warnings casted aside so they could be with the one they truly loved.

And he had almost lost her tonight...

Cosmo dared not to think what could've happened if he lied any further. His heart nearly broke when he saw the look on Wanda's face when he hesitated to stop Juandissimo from getting what he wanted. Would Cosmo really prioritize a lie over his love for Wanda?

Well, thankfully not.

They made up and it all seemed good from there. But now, sitting and watching his wife look so unsurely at herself in the mirror, Cosmo knew there was still something wrong.

"Wanda?" He spoke carefully, finally breaking the silence. He hadn't noticed that Wanda had poofed into her pink nightgown. She held a brush in one hand, turning to face her husband. Cosmo must have looked pretty wilted, because Wanda's eyes were suddenly slashed with worry.

"Cosmo, sweetie, do you feel alright?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Um...are you okay?"

Wanda licked her pink lips, nervously. She didn't seem at ease. "Yes, of course." She turned back to face the mirror. "Tired, that's all...long night."

Cosmo sat for a few more moments, tugging at the end of his green, buttoned pyjama shirt. His subtle motion wrinkled the end, and he continued to tug, desperately trying to think why his wife seemed sad. Was it something that had to do with tonight?

Of course it does, you idiot.

Cosmo shook his head and decided to focus his gaze once more on Wanda. She still stood motionless in front of the mirror, brush now put down, unused. She looked deep into the vanity, as though she was waiting for her reflection to say something to her. From afar, even Cosmo's dimwittedness couldn't deny the tears that were suddenly threatening the borders of Wanda's eyes.

When a tear suddenly ran down her cheek, Cosmo was up.

Wanda let out a small, barely spoken gasp as Cosmo wrapped his arms around her waist. At his close presence, she kept her gaze down. For one single reason; She knew her husband couldn't stand to see her cry. It would often result in him thinking it was his fault, and send him into a world of agony. Right now, after everything, she wanted to keep him comforted. It was enough chaos for both of them in one day.

"Lamb chop." Cosmo breathed in her ear. His breath sent shivers down Wanda's back and she found herself snuggling into his embrace. He wasn't questioning why she was crying, he just disliked it.

Eyes stinging, she finally lifted her gaze. Her chest fell heavy when she locked eyes with Cosmo's brilliant green ones in the mirror.

"Cosmo, do you think I'm pretty?"

It was a simple, but outrageous question. Cosmo's hold on Wanda tightened just slightly, as his mouth gaped. The air caught in his throat suddenly, he waited hoping Wanda would burst out laughing and say she was kidding. But the genuine look of devastation on Wanda's face said it all. Did she really just ask that? Wanda, of all people? In what universe was Wanda not pretty? Wanda was beautiful in physique, mind, soul, heart, everything.

"Yeah." Cosmo answered, as though it was a stupid question. Which it was. "You're the most beautiful fairy ever." He said it with innocence, but he meant it wholeheartedly. Wanda held his gaze for a few seconds with a subtle frown. Cosmo braced himself for her reaction. Was that the right thing to say?

Wanda just sniffed, putting her arms over the ones that were secured tightly around her waist.

"Do you believe me?" Cosmo asked with childlike eyes.

Wanda's lips parted, the words she wanted to say clearly faded away from her sudden change in thought. She hesitated, and even someone as clueless as Cosmo, knew she didn't believe him during that moment.

"I don't know..." her eyes flicked downwards.

Cosmo buried his face in the crook of her neck. His breathing was shaky, because he knew that the only possible reason as to why Wanda was asking this was because of what happened at their high school reunion. It was his fault, he made her feel this way. All because he cared about what a stupid group of jocks would think of him over what his wife already thought of him.

His own tears now occupied his cheeks, dripping onto the skin of Wanda's neck. "W-why?"

Wanda's hands that remained on Cosmo's arms around her suddenly gripped his wrists. He gasped just a bit, as Wanda silently broke from his hold. She furiously wiped her own tears away. She continued to fuss with her pink hair without acknowledging her husband with the answer he needed.

When Cosmo reached a hand to her shoulder she shrugged it away. Carefully, she made her way to their bed and for a moment just sat there with the duvet over her legs. She breathed in order to compose herself, but failed as she buried her face into her hands and shook with a sudden sob.

Her husband flew to the other side of the bed. "Wanda-Wanda, please let me know what I did. Well, I know what I did, I lied to everyone. But, I know I missed something. I-I can't know these things by myself, you know that, please tell me." He clutched her hand so hard that he nearly popped her blood vessels. Wanda once again wiped away her tears and took in a shaky breath.

"It's one thing to lie, Cosmo..." she began. "But...why act as though I was the most boring, dowdiest, least important thing in your life as a part of that lie? While meanwhile, you're sitting in the lap all night of a pop star?"

Cosmo tilted his head. "Are you jealous of Britney?"

Wanda closed her eyes in frustration. "No, Cosmo. But you know, I could've still been your wife as a part of that lie. You didn't have to lie about me."

"I..." Cosmo swallowed hard. "I know..."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I-"

"To make yourself look better?"

"Maybe, I don't-"

"Then what, Cosmo."

"I couldn't have you as yourself!" Cosmo admitted suddenly. Wanda held his gaze for a second, before furrowing her brows.

"Very mature, Cosmo." She growled, rolling over with her back facing him.

"No, that's not..." Cosmo's brow creased in an attempt to figure out how to explain this. "Wait, Wanda, just..." he put his fingers to his temples in hopes that he could speak the words that were shouting in his mind.

"I didn't want..." Cosmo spoke slowly, taking a breath. "...to lose you."

Wanda kept her back turned. But after a brief moment or so, she finally lifted herself to look at Cosmo with confused eyes.

Cosmo ringed his hands together. "I didn't...you were popular in high school, and smart, and...if they knew you were my wife they'd know I was lying from the beginning."

Wanda still looked confused. "Why is that?"

"'Cause any billionaire can marry a pop star..." Cosmo said. "But not someone like you. It would probably take like...more than all the money in the world to be with someone like you so..."

His eyes burning, Cosmo let his tears flow once again. "...they wouldn't believe I married you if they knew who you really are, now. Your real you is better than my fake me."

"Cosmo-"

"So, I did it so I wouldn't lose you."

"Why would you lose me?" Wanda asked. Cosmo's teary eyes met her own. "If I didn't act...dowdy?"

Cosmo wiped his nose with his sleeve. "...I'm sorry you had to settle for just me, Wanda..."

Cosmo felt the burn emit from his chest, finally putting into words what he had felt the entire night since the incident. In shamefulness, Cosmo lowered his gaze. He didn't deserve to look into the eyes of someone like her. Someone who was far too good for him. It's his own fault that she had waisted centuries away with him. He knew he had to admit it, so that she wouldn't have to rethink it herself and could just walk out that door now. So she could go run into the arms of someone like Juandissimo. Someone who wouldn't be so scared of losing his wife that he would have her pose as nothing more important than the dirt at the bottom of his shoe, so no one would pay attention to her and whisk her away for her natural, amazing self she already was. Someone worth way more than a fairy who had a billion dollars at hand.

Shaking with a sob, Cosmo ringed his arms around his stomach. He felt queasy, knowing this was the end. He was losing Wanda for good, there was no doubt. Guess he would have to explain to Timmy why it would be just the two of them from there on in. He would have to get use to being a single fairy godparent.

Shifting closer to her husband, Wanda lifted his tear stained face. When she brushed her lips to his, Cosmo's face flushed, but it didn't stop the flowing tears. Naturally, he lifted his hands to her back as they kissed, caressing her silky wings.

They parted, and Wanda wiped away his tears. "I didn't settle. I chose you, and only you Cosmo Cosma."

Cosmo let out a shaky sigh. "H-how can you know?"

Wanda gave a small smile. "'Cause you're the most extraordinary fairy I would never have guessed to be so lucky to know, let alone be with. If there's anything Juandissimo or any of those guys don't have it's that they aren't you. Loving, sweet. They wouldn't accept me for who I am. Cosmo, you already do. And I do for you, as well. Faults and all."

Cosmo sniffed and slowly brought his wife into a much needed embrace. He took in a steady breath, inhaling her scent. "I'm sorry, Wanda. Please know how important you are to me. I'm sorry I made you feel...uh, whatever the opposite of beautiful is..."

He heard her giggle in his ear, something he'd been longing to hear all night. Finally smiling, Cosmo gently kissed the bare skin of her neck. Wanda shivered at his sudden touch. Though he meant to do it once, he found himself beginning to pepper her neck and shoulder with warm kisses. Her perfume took up his breathing, but he didn't care. She smelt like berries.

When he pulled away, Wanda's cheeks were flushed with pink from his kisses. Cosmo wouldn't admit it out loud, but in that quiet moment, she was the adorable one.

"I love you." Cosmo said with certainty.

Wanda continued to blush. "I love you, puddin.'"

Smiling once more, Comso kissed her deeply, knocking both of them back onto the bed with Wanda underneath him. He mumbled her name contently through their kissing. His hands began to teasingly tug at the straps of her nightgown.

For the remainder of the night, Cosmo showed Wanda just how much he never wanted to lose her.


End file.
